


Bleed

by orphan_account



Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Based, death tw, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remington  had a huge crush on his best friend but he wasn't ever sure the best time to tell him until he was no longer able to tell him.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : this is angst. like full on angst. it is also based on bleed by hot chelle rae . yes the lyrics are out of order of how they are when he sings it but works this way for my plotting more than how it was written for the lyrics

Remington sat down on the ground and took a deep breath as he looked down at what he sat by, this place was so familiar to him that it felt like a second home, it even brought back some of his best memories with the boy he had fallen so hard for. It just felt so right to be with him, even if they hadn't been together. "I bleed my heart out on this paper for you so you can see what I can't say I'm dying here, 'cause I can't say what I want to..." He found himself singing under his breath like someone would hear him, but no one was around.  
Remington laughed softly as he saw his crush come sliding down the banister, almost falling off it. He could smell the alcohol on his breath but it wasn't bothering him because he knew Sebastian wasn't drunk. He wanted so bad to kiss him and confess his love but he knew he couldn't tell him. Not yet.  
"Come on Remi, let's go do something!" He yelled out grabbing Remington's hand and starting to walk around the house holding onto his hand although he had no certain place to go.  
"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water my lips have turned a shade of blue..." The words left Remington's mouth before he meant for them to but he didn't expect himself to be sitting here singing this but life had odd ways of working out it seemed.  
"Sebastian...I don't want to do this!" He told the male as he felt himself being drug to the water. He knew it would be so cold, but he'd do anything for his crush if it would make him happy.  
Sebastian smiled widely as he walked into the water not letting the water temp bother him as he felt it lapping at his ankles. "Come on, live a little!" He told him laughing softly.  
"I bleed my heart out just for you and it's all here in black and white and red for all the times those words were never said." He sang a little louder now. But it felt so good to finally say this, even if it wasn't how he wanted it to be.  
Remington was still shaking a little from the cold of the water but he had been close to Sebastian since they got out so he was getting a little warmer from his body heat so it felt better. He smiled a little as they walked through the graveyard. It probably looked weird to a normal person but to them, it was just a regular way of them hanging out.  
Tears started to fall down Remington's cheeks as he tried to keep singing but started to get choked up, he stood up from where he had been and then looked down to where he had been at. He reached out and let his fingers touch the cold stone. "I love you." He spoke softly as his fingers traced over the lettering on it. The ones that read Sebastian Danzing.  
It killed Remington to be unable to tell him that he had loved him before this happened. Which left him coming to his gravestone so many times and singing this same thing to him over and over. He bent down and sat down a bottle along with a few flowers before starting down the worn path that he knew by heart by now.


End file.
